Pregnant
by Marlie Forever
Summary: We all know Mo and Charlie would get together sooner or later. But when they get married and Mo get's pregnant. How will the newly married couple deal with the baby, or babies? Read to find out! I don't own ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

***runs on stage and everyone applauses*** **Please! Hold your clapping! Now, you're wondering, "Hey! This isn't New Changes!" No, this isn't New Changes. This is a new story I thought I'd make. And yes! I will be continuing New Changes! To the **_**story**_**!**

Mo's Pov

Oh my god! I can't be pregnant! This isn't happening! "Hi Mo!" I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped. It was only Charlie. _My Husband for 9 months. And the father of this baby!_ "Oh. Hi baby." I said a little shaky. He knew something was up right away. I _hate_ how much he knows me! "What's wrong?" He asked with a hint of worries in his voice. "Nothing!" I said in a high pitched voice. "You're lying." He said firmly. I _**REALLY**_ hate how much he knows me. "Well I have to tell you sooner or later." I sighed. "I'm pregnant." I said quickly. He passes out.

Charlie's Pov

"I'm pregnant." My wife said. Like an idiot, I passed out. When she woke me up, I tried to remember what hell happened that night.

FLASHBACK:

Me and Mo were just joking around at a Hollywood party some friends had thrown for us for our new album. We were all drunk, like _crazy_ drunk. But I was sober enough to remember. We were upstairs kissing. "I love you Char." Mo told me all giggly. "I love you too Mo-Mo. Or Mogi Bear! HA! I like Mogi Bear!" I said stupidly. And after that we talked, laughed, and then we had some "fun".

END OF FLASHBACK:

Oh great. If you don't know what I mean by "fun" then you're an idiot. I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a daddy? To tell you the truth, Mo's parents don't even know about us. They moved back to India when we were in collage. They have no idea that we're married. What are they gonna think when they come to visit her and she's married and has a baby? "Are you okay?" She asked me sadly. "Yeah.." I said freaked out. "Are you mad? You don't have to lie. I know you're not happy." She said with tears in her eyes. I hated when she cried. It made me feel horrible. Seeing such a beautiful woman cry just made me feel awful. "Mo. I'd never feel awful about us having a baby. Wen and Olivia have Logan. And Ray and Stella have Lauren. I'm just shocked that I can have one to call my own." I said to my wife who wasn't tearing up anymore. She smiled her beautiful smile. "I love you Charlie." She said happily. I kissed her. "I love you too Mrs. Delgado."

**Charlie: Thanks for giving me a baby with the most beautiful woman ever. **

**Me: You're welcome! **

**Mo: You rock! **

**Me: Thanks Mohini! **

**Charlie: So what's our baby gonna be?**

**Me: NOOO HINTS CHARLES!**

**Charlie: Sorry, sorry. Geez!**

**Mo: Well watch the next episode of Pregnant and keep watching New Changes and We'll give you twins! **


	2. Never Getting Back Together!

**Hey guys! I just want to say something before the story. I HATE SCOHINI! ! The name just makes me cringe! So nobody leave hate reviews just because I don't like or **_**HATE**_** Scohini!**

Mo's Pov

We were gonna tell the band today. I'm not nervous. I know they'll be supportive. And Ray's not a part of the band. But he's a really good friend. The reason he was such a jerk in high school is because he was abused as a child. Now he's Stella's husband and the father of their daughter Lauren Hayley Beech. And Olivia and Wen have Logan Wendell Gifford. So me and Charlie are the last to have a baby I guess. They all walked in. "Hey! So what'd you guys want to tell us?" Ray said. "I'm pregnant!" I said excitedly. Olivia and Stella jumped up squealing. "I'm gonna be an auntie again!" Stella yelled excitedly. "Yay! Another little Cutie Patootie!" Olivia yelled. Told ya they'd be supportive.

Scott's Pov

Okay. I'm not happy. I never wanted to tell her this since she was married now. But I still love her. In collage I tried to break them up in collage. But it didn't work. And now they're having a **BABY?** That baby should be mine! Charlie should be the single one in the band! Mo was mine first! That tool doesn't deserve her! Wait! I just got the perfect plan. Later that night when Mo was in the kitchen, I came in and wrapped my arms around her. She giggled. Yes! "Charl- Oh, umm hi Scott. Why are your arms around me?" She asked. She thinks I'm Charlie. Damn! "Mo. Look. I'm not happy about the baby." I told her. "Why not?" She asked me. Why not? "Mo. I know you and Charlie are now. But he's just a tool! He doesn't deserve you! I want you back Mo." I said to her. Her eyes widen. She shook her head in disbelief. Oh, great. She looked mad at me. She's so hot when she's mad! "Scott! We've been over for 2 years! You choose now to tell me that you still love me? We're never _ever_ getting back together!" She yelled at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her. And I didn't let her pull away. Charlie came in. Oh crap. "**SCOTT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"**

Mo's Pov

"**SCOTT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"** Charlie boomed. HA! Everybody ran in. "What happened?" Wen asked. "Scott _kissed_ me!" I yelled really pissed off. I can't believe him! Next thing you know, Charlie knocked the living daylights out of Scott! Later when Scott was gone we all decided that Scott was officially out of the band! No more second chances Scotty! Charlie came up to me when everyone was gone. "Are you okay sweetie?" He asked me softly. I nodded. I wasn't fine. I was really pissed. He could see it on my face. He pulled up my chin and kissed me. "Okay. I'm just really upset with Scott. I thought we were just friends. Then he says we should we should get back together?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice. "He's gone now Mo. He's out of the band now. He can't hurt you." Charlie said with kindness in his voice. I nodded again. "Let's go watch a movie Char." I said happily. He smiled. We watched Rio. But we made out through out the entire thing. What? He's a really good kisser!

**Scott: WHY'D YOU MAKE THEM KICK ME OUT OF THE BAND?**

**Me: Because the thought of you and Mo together makes me cringe. So Scott Pickett, consider yourself deleted from this story! *shoots a lazer at him and he explodes***

**Lemonade Mouth w/ Ray: YAYY!**

**Olivia: Watch the next episode of Pregnant and New Changes!**

**Me: Listen to the blonde!**


	3. She's not Charlie!

**Hey! I decided to show the other couples from now on! And I WILL NOT BRING SCOTT back!**

_**5 months later**_

**At Rayella's House**

Stella's Pov

Lauren started crying. _Great!_ Even though her crying drives me crazy. But I loved my baby girl way to much! She's getting soo big! She's 6 months and looking so much like her handsome daddy Ray. Speaking of her handsome daddy, he just walked in. Lauren smiled. "Hey Stella bear!" He said. I smiled and gave Lauren to him. "And hello beautiful baby girl of mine!" He said kissing her cheek. Lauren giggled. I smiled. "Hi babe." I said. Then I pulled him close. "Hey, I was wondering if we should leave her at my parents so we could…" I didn't need to finish the sentence. He just nodded.

At Marlie's Ultrasound

Charlie's Pov

I couldn't believe it! We're having a girl! Only 4 months to go! I'm gonna be a flippin' daddy! Later when Mo was getting ready to leave, I asked her something. "So. Only 2 months until our baby girl is here. What do you want to name her?" She smiled. "I don't know. But I was thinking of Addison." She said to me smiling at the thought. I thought about it too. _Addison Delgado._ "That's perfect." I said still smiling. "Now you come up with a middle name." She told me. I thought for a while. Addison _Taylor _Delgado? Addison _Isabella _Delgado? I got it! "Addison _Kamryn_ Delgado?" I asked hoping she would like it. She smiled and kissed me. "That's adorable!" She said excitedly. The doctor came back looking not so happy. "Umm there's something I need to tell you two." He said sadly. "What is it?" Mo asked worried. "The baby isn't your husband's. It's a man's named Scott Pickett." He told us. _Did Mo have an affair or something?_

Mo's Pov

This can't be right! Me and Scott never _did_ it! "I'll give you time to talk..." The doctor said. Charlie looked at me in shock. "Mo did you and Scott have sex?" He asked me. "WHAT? No! We never had sex in our relationship! _Ever!_" I said getting scared that he would leave me. He just got up and left. I grabbed his arm. "CHARLIE PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO BELIVIE ME!" I yelled at him crying." I'm not leaving. I just need to be alone…" He said quietly. He sounded broken. Once he walked out I looked at my baby bump. "Addison Kamryn _Pickett?"_

**Dunn Dunn DUNNNNN!**

**Charlie: Why would you do this to me?**

**Me: C'mon Char! Cheer up!**

**Charlie: How can I cheer up when my wife is pregnant with someone else's baby?**

**Me: I promise you will be happy in the next chapter!**

**Charlie: * cheers up* Oh okay! *leaves***

**Mo runs in bawling!**

**Mo: PLEASE DON'T MAKE HIM LEAVE ME AND ADDISON!**

**Me: If I did make him leave you, then I'd have to end the story! Is that a happy ending? "And with that, Charlie left Mo and Addison and never came back. And Mo and Addison lived a miserable, empty life without him. The end."**

**Mo: That's a **_**HORRIBLE**_** ending. **

**Me: Exactly. You guys will be happy in the next chapter. And something bad will happen to Scott. So read it!**


	4. Welcome To the World Addison Kamryn!

**Heyy! So I promised Mo and Charlie that'd they'd be happy, so here it is!**

Mo's Pov

I was talking to Scott telling him what happed. "So since we're having a baby, will you marry me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "No Scott, I won't. I have a husband. He's not talking to me. But he's still my husband." I told him. He whined. "But I already paid the doctor to say she's mine when she's really Charlie's daughter!" He groaned. He **WHAT? "YOU WHAT?"** I yelled in the phone. Charlie was standing there and he must've heard.

Charlie's Pov

So Scott paid the Doctor to say she was his when Addison's _mine? I'm gonna kill Pickett! "Charlie! How long have you been standing there?" Mo asked me. "As long as to hear that he paid the doctor to say Addison's his! Now I'm gonna kill him!" _I yelled. I started walking out. "Charlie! Wait! You can go and kill Scott, or…" She pulled Me closer. " … You can have me." She told me. I wanted her. But I had to do this for Addison. "Sorry babe. I gotta do this for our girl." I told her. I left to Pickett's house and banged on the door. When he opened I punched him so hard my hand started hurting! "Oww! What the hell man?" He yelled.

"You think you can just try to make me leave my wife. You thought you were just gonna spend your whole life telling yourself that she's _yours?" _I boomed. Helooked terrified. Good! After I **KILLED **him. I went home to find Mo on the floor. Oh my god.

Mo's Pov

Charlie walked in. Oh thank god! "C-Charlie! She's coming!" I yelled. He picked me up right away. At the hospital a new doctor came in. The old one got fired for taking money and doing what he did for Scott. I two hours, Addison Kamryn Delgado was born. She had brown eyes and brown hair. She looked like Charlie when she slept. She was a true gift from god. "I'm sorry for ignoring you for all this time. I was never gonna leave you. I love you way too much!" He told me smiling his beautiful smile. "I love you too." I said tearing up looking in his gorgeous eyes. Addison started to get fussy right when we started to lean in to kiss. We laughed. Soon, everyone ran in. "OMG! What's her name?" Stella and Olivia said at the same time. We smiled at each other. "Addison Kamryn Delgado." Charlie told them. "Hey, can we call her Addie? Addison way too formal, and Lemonade Mouth isn't formal!" Wen said. "I guess we can." I told them. Addie opened her eyes. I guess she was waking up. She was beautiful.

**Charlie: Thanks for keeping your promise!**

**Mo: You're the best. And Addie's beautiful!**

**Me: You're welcome! And Yes. Addie's beautiful.**

**Wen: So is Scott officially gone now? Well from this story.**

**Me: Uhh-huh! Do you need me to kill his mother now?**

**Olivia: No!**

**Stella: YES!**

**Me: *pulls out a knife* Be back in 10 minutes.**

**Ray: *pulls me back* NO! Bad Cuban Cutie!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey! Special author note! I don't think I'm gonna continue New Changes. I just lost total inspiration for it. Leave a review telling me if you think I should continue! I just don't like the Idea of Scott and Stella together anymore, and Rayella Forever doesn't either! So read my sequel to Pregnant! It'll be in the plot!**


End file.
